Move Along
by Asphodel Chestnut
Summary: Set after the 2nd movie. When the Bakers are forced to face a problem they never thought was possible, how will they cope? What will happen when Jake, Mike and Sarah are kidnapped one day at their local skate park, and have been missing for more than a month, the Baker family prepares for the worst. Preview: "Please," Jake whispered. "Not her, I'll do anything-I promise!"
1. Prologue

**_Even when your hope is gone_**

**_Move along move along _**

**_Just to make it through_**

**_Move along by the All American Rejects_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Hey Sarah, wanna go to the skate park together?" Mike asked his older sister on a Saturday afternoon. Sarah, who had been busy trying to finish some of her homework that was due Monday, looked up from her book.

"Sure, I could use a break," Sarah said. She stood up from her chair and grabbed her skateboard that was leaning against her closet. "Let's go get Jake, mum will never let us go out on our own."

Mike nodded and followed his sister out into the hall to look for Jake.

They found him in his bedroom that he shared with Henry.

"Jake," Mike said, as he entered his brother's room. Jake looked up at Mike from the book he was reading. "Wanna go to the skate park with us? You know mum never lets Sarah and I out alone."

Jake shrugged. "Sure, just let me get my board—"

Mike watched as Jake grabbed his board and helmet. "Let's go," Jake said, once he had everything he needed.

"Hold it," a voice said behind them as they started to walk down the stairs. Sarah, Jake and Mike turned in unison to see their mother standing there with her hands on her hips. "And just where do you think you're going?"

Jake was the one to speak. "We're just going to the skate park mum, it's Saturday, remember?"

Kate sighed. "Yes Jake, I'm perfectly aware that it's Saturday, but just because it's the weekend doesn't mean I'm going to let you out after hours without a responsible adult," she said.

Jake looked up at his mother, eyes wide. "But mum! It's barley dark outside, and I'm fifteen! Isn't' that responsible enough?"

Kate looked at her son, not seeming to budge. "And what would you do if Mike or Sarah got hurt? How would you get home?"

Jake thought for a moment. "I'd carry them home," he said.

Kate rolled her eyes and sighed. She dropped her hands, defeated. "Okay, you can go… But I expect you home in one hour mister!" she called as her three children ran off down the stairs, chattering excitedly, skateboards in hand.

Kate smiled to herself as she watched them go.

Little did Kate know, that that would be the last time she would ever see her three children.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short first chapter, the next ones will definitely be longer. I've already planned it out and know exactly what's going to happen, so any suggestions/comments/reviews would be most welcome!**


	2. Missing

**A/N: Hey. Hi there. Remember me? The author of this story? Haha. Okay, I know it's been a while since I last updated (a while is an understatement) but that won't happen again! Anyway, here is a new chapter of Move Along! I hope you enjoy! Please review if you want more! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Missing**

* * *

Jake, Sarah and Mike's parents always let them go out together after dark. It was something they'd gotten used to over the past few years of getting older. Jake, being the eldest of the three, was responsible for watching out for Mike and Sarah, or just doing his 'brotherly duties' as his parents called it.

It was also his responsibility to make sure they didn't get lost.

It was dark already, and there were hardly any kids out anymore. When Jake, Mike and Sarah finally reached the skate park, they groaned.

"Aw man, everybody must be at home by now!" said Mike, throwing his head back.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Thanks for that, genius!"

Mike was about to say something, but a gloved hand reached out from behind him and covered his mouth. Jake nearly screamed, but two more hands came out of nowhere and covered both Jake and Sarah's mouths. They then were dragged from behind towards a big black van parked a little down the road from where they were standing.

Jake felt fear grip his heart and he could feel tiny beads of sweat starting to roll down the sides of his face and hands. Even though it was almost pitch black, he could just make out Mike and Sarah's frenzied arm movements as they were being forced into the back of the van.

The person who had a pretty strong grip on Jake, shoved him into the back of the van as well. He slammed the door of the van shut and got into the passenger's side. He had on a full black suit with a balaclava and gloved hands, so there was no way Jake could tell who it was.

"Jake, what-what happened?" Mike whispered. Jake looked towards his brother. The van had started to move out now, but Jake couldn't see out of the windows because they were tinted.

"I-I don't know," said Jake, his voice shaking with fear. Sarah had tears falling down her cheeks as she clutched her skateboard close to her chest. "I think, I think... we're being kidnapped." Jake said after a while.

Mike's eyes widened at his brother's comment. He looked like he was five years old again. "B-but how do we get home? Won't mom be worried?" he said.

Jake didn't like how he was the eldest in this situation, because he didn't know all the answers. "She must be worried, it's after dark, and we've been gone more than an hour now for sure!"

The van was traveling very fast, Jake assumed they must be on a highway by now. He shivered. He didn't like not knowing where he was going.

"But what about everybody else? Will they know? How will they find us?" Mike questioned. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was scared.

"I-I don't know, Mike. I don't have all the answers," said Jake honestly. Sarah had stopped crying and had apparently fallen asleep. There wasn't anything else in the van besides them, and the two people at the front.

"What should we do now?" Mike said. He needed guidance.

Jake glanced at Sarah. "Look Mike," he said, and placed both hands on his little brother's shoulders. "I have no idea who kidnapped us, I have no clue where we're going, and I am one hundred percent sure that mom is out there looking for us. How about we just get some sleep, and see what happens next, okay?" Jake was trying his best to act like an older brother in a situation that nearly frightened him to death.

Mike nodded, his eyes wide, and laid down next to Sarah, closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Jake did not know what to do.

They had been kidnapped.

But who would want to kidnap three innocent children?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah this is a little longer than my previous chapter, but that was just a prologue. Anyway... how did you find it? Was it enough to make you want to read more? Leave a comment below... Constructive criticism is most welcome of course! **


End file.
